


Would you guys fuck already?

by Romina (Romina999)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romina999/pseuds/Romina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ганнигрэм и все-все-все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you guys fuck already?

_Ганнибал/Беделия_  
– Должен признаться, это стало для меня неприятным сюрпризом. При его уровне эмпатии, я был совершенно уверен, что моя привязанность к нему очевидна. Так что можешь представить себе мое разочарование.  
– Ганнибал, – Беделия непринужденно прикончила очередной бокал, – а тебе не приходило в голову, что ты сексуальный маньяк?  
– Почему сексуальный? – удивился Ганнибал, открывая третью бутылку вина. – Я серийный убийца и каннибал. У меня никогда не было сексуальных мотивов.  
– Не знаю, – Беделия задумчиво расстегивала блузку. – Но, мне кажется, стоит проверить.  
Когда Ганнибал был ее пациентом, они беседовали час в неделю. Со дня приезда во Флоренцию он не затыкался круглые сутки.  
Слышать нытье про Уилла Грэма она больше не могла.  
  
_Уилл/Марго_  
– Может, не надо? – с опаской произнес Уилл, пятясь к стене. – При твоих предпочтениях я – не самый удачный выбор.  
– Надо, – Марго решительно наступала. – Доктор Лектер сказал – надо.  
– Ой, – Уилл уперся задницей в комод. – Ну, если доктор Лектер сказал. А можно, – осторожно спросил он, – я буду представлять кого-нибудь другого? Ну… Алану, например?  
– Да хоть доктора Лектера, – великодушно разрешила Марго.  
  
_Ганнибал/Марго_  
Марго в ярости металась по кабинету.  
– Когда он называл меня Аланой, я молчала, – Ганнибал скрипнул зубами, но Марго не обратила на это внимания. – И когда стонал «Милый, какие у тебя рога» – тоже. Но когда и потом ничего не вышло – это, знаете, уже слишком!.. Доктор Лектер, что вы делаете?  
– Раздеваюсь, – Ганнибал аккуратно повесил пиджак на спинку стула. – Марго, я подал вам идею с ребенком, и чувствую себя до некоторой степени ответственным за ее реализацию. И пожалуйста, не беспокойте больше мистера Грэма.  
  
_Кроуфорд/Беделия_  
– Не помню, когда в последний раз так напивался, – Кроуфорд попытался подняться с постели, но быстро передумал. – Простите, э-э-э, а мы с вами…  
– Не сомневайтесь, – Беделия с утра выглядела возмутительно бодро. – Вы просто сексуальный маньяк, Джек.  
Кроуфорд схватился за голову.  
– Господи, я вообще не думал. Моя жена совсем недавно…  
– Все в порядке. У каждого свой способ справляться с горем.  
– Хм. Возможно, вы правы. Пожалуй, мне стоит найти психотерапевта, – Кроуфорд на пробу приоткрыл один глаз.  
– Хорошая мысль. Но с этим не ко мне. Как вы понимаете, агент Кроуфорд, у нас с вами теперь не может быть профессиональных отношений.  
– Но подождите… вы же свидетель! Вы в курсе ситуации с Ганнибалом Лектером и…  
– Тш-ш-ш, – Беделия приложила палец к губам и довольно улыбнулась. – Если меня вызовут в суд как свидетеля, я приду. А до тех пор я надеюсь никогда больше не услышать эти имена. Особенно второе.  
  
_Уилл/Алана_  
– Я поцеловал Алану Блум, – замогильным голосом сообщил Уилл, ввалившись в дверь.  
– Что ж, заходите, – в глазах Ганнибала мгновенно промелькнули сорок два рецепта блюд с телятиной. – И как она отреагировала?  
– Сказала, что это плохая идея для нас обоих, – вздохнул Уилл.  
Ганнибал тоже вздохнул – он уже успел настроиться на телячьи отбивные.  
Маньяк-убийца Тобиас Бадж тактично смылся через окно. Было очевидно, что сегодня это единственный способ закончить ужин не в качестве десерта.  
  
_Уилл/Молли_  
– Миссис Грэм, что заставляет вас думать, будто у вашего мужа кто-то есть?  
– Он предложил мне пойти на кулинарные курсы.  
– Возможно, ему хочется чего-то нового. Вы, разумеется, не обязаны исполнять его желания, если не хотите этого сами.  
– Он называет меня «Ханни» в постели.  
– Очень милое обращение.  
– И просит… ну, понимаете… чтобы я имела его страпоном.  
– В таких фантазиях нет ничего ужасного.  
– Я знаю, что со стороны это может показаться паранойей, – Молли недовольно поджала губы. – Но поверьте, доктор Дю Морье, здесь что-то не так.  
Беделия тихо вздохнула – кажется, возобновить практику было не самым удачным решением.  
  
_Ганнибал/Алана_  
– Это не был похоронный секс? – с надеждой спросила Алана.  
– Конечно, был, – Ганнибал мечтательно улыбнулся. – А теперь мы поговорим об Уилле.  
  
_Уилл/Беделия_  
– И вы говорите, что он в меня влюблен? По-вашему, так ведет себя любящий человек? – шипел Уилл. – Это же просто свинство! О чем он вообще думал? Вы только представьте…  
– Уилл, – задумчиво произнесла Беделия, – А вам не приходило в голову, что вы сексуальный маньяк?  
– О, Ганнибал был бы счастлив, если бы я оказался маньяком, – ядовито усмехнулся Уилл. – Подождите, а почему сексуальный? Доктор Дю Морье, зачем вы снимаете юбку?  
  
_Алана/Марго_  
– Насчет бальзама согласна, – кивнула Алана. – А крема у них как?  
– Лифтинг неплох, а вот дневной не очень, – Марго пожала плечами. – Я ждала большего.  
– Есть одна вещь, из-за которой я всегда любила женщин больше, – Алана довольно потянулась. – С ними есть о чем поговорить после секса.  
  
_Ганнибал/Уилл_  
– Ты одна? – голос в трубке был встревоженным и звучал глухо. – Можешь говорить?  
– Ганнибал? – Беделия с трудом открыла глаза – часы показывали половину пятого. – Где ты? Что случилось?  
– На кухне. Тут только одна комната, а Уилл спит очень чутко. Беделия, у нас проблемы. Он больше не обнимает меня во сне, и не мне тебе объяснять, что это значит.  
– Ганнибал, вы в чертовой Бразилии, у Грэма нарушен теплообмен, ему просто жарко.  
– Допустим. Но это не все…  
– Ты хоть знаешь, сколько сейчас времени?  
– Мне срочно нужна помощь специалиста.  
– Ты сам специалист.  
– Я эмоционально вовлечен.  
– Ганнибал. Я отдала тебе ногу. Ногу! С условием, что больше ничего об этом не услышу.  
– Я куплю тебе самый лучший протез. Беделия, я больше ни к кому не могу обратиться. Сама знаешь, первый год – кризисная волна в браке, и вот я недавно заметил…

 

_Конец._


End file.
